Trigger Happy the Gremlin’s Spirits
Like most things Trigger does, his Smash Bros. ideas have to be absurdly self centered. As such there’s now a page for nothing but 1001 Spears Spirits. Venture *'Robert Jacob - Ace '(originally created by ShadeTheNarwhal) **Character: Link, Alt 7. **Stage: Find Mii Ω. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are handheld melee items (Beam Swords, Ore Clubs, Fire Bars, etc.). **Spirit Statistics: Increases sword attacks. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Battle Theme - Venture *'Robyn Jacob - Ace' **Character: Lucina, Alt 3. **Stage: Reset Bomb Forest **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are ranged items. **Spirit Statistics: Become faster, but also easier to launch. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Battle Theme - Venture *'Ruffian - Advanced' **Character: Ridley, Alt 3. **Stage: Wuhu Island (Maka Wuhu). **Battle Statistics: The floor is lava. Enemy favors neutral specials. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of fire-type attacks. Primary. Attack-type. *'Wendigo - Ace' **Character: Mario, Alt 3 **Stage: Delfino Plaza. **Battle Statistics: Enemy favors down specials. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of water-type attacks. Primary. Attack-type. *'Serpent - Ace' **Character: Snake, Alt 5. **Stage: Jungle Japes Ω. **Battle Statistics: Strong winds. Enemy favors up-specials. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of items and attacks used in the air. Support. Attack-type. *'Gunner - Ace' **Character: Ken, Alt 4 **Stage: Castle Siege. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is giant. The enemy has super armor and is hard to launch or make flinch. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of grabbing and throwing attacks. Support. Grab-type. *'Tracer - Advanced' **Character: Dark Pit, Alt 3 **Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom (BF). **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are pitfalls. **Spirit Statistics: Grant immunity to being buried by Pitfalls, bury attacks, etc. Support. Shield-type. *'Drifter - Advanced' **Character: Lucas, Alt 6 **Stage: Icicle Mountain. **Battle Statistics: The floor is ice. The only items that spawn are Freezies. Opponent favors neutral specials. **Spirit Statistics: Grants immunity to ice floors and freezing attacks. Support. Attack-type. *'Wyvern - Legend' **Character: Ridley, Alt 6 **Stage: Final Destination (BF) **Battle Statistics: The floor is poison. Opponent favors Neutral Special. Opponent recovers health over time. **Spirit Statistics: Poison heals instead of harms. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Wyveslender - Advanced ** Character: Bayonetta, Alt 1. ** Stage: Final Destination ** Battle Statistics: The floor is sleep-inducing. Pokéballs linked to Abra will spawn. Opponent prefers using grab attacks. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of grabbing and throwing attacks. Primary. Grab-type. Morphers *'Florence Ingrid - Ace' **Character: Sheik, Alt 2 **Stage: Norfair (BF). **Battle Statistics: The floor is lava. Opponent favors up specials. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of explosion and fire attacks. Primary. Attack-type. *'Tess Ernest - Advanced' **Character: Zero Suit Samus, Alt 5 **Stage: Saffron City. **Battle Statistics: The floor is electric. Opponent favors side specials. **Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of electricity attacks. Primary. Attack-type. * Sid and Fiona - Advanced ** Character: Ice Climbers, Alt 2 ** Stage: Summit (BF). ** Battle Statistics: The floor is ice. Opponent favors down specials. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of water and ice attacks. Support. Attack-type. * Gordon - Advanced ** Character: Wario, Alt 8 ** Stage: Smashville. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. Team battle (7 Mii Brawlers Totems with masks on Gordon's side). ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of neutral special moves. Support. Attack-type. * Krish - Ace ** Character: Luigi, Alt 2 ** Stage: Skyloft. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors up specials. Gravity changes. The only items that spawn are balls. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases jump height. Primary. Neutral-type. Upland * Vyumorn - Ace ** Character: Ridley, Alt 6 ** Stage: Skyworld. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. The only items that spawn are Fire Bars and Fire Flowers. Stamina battle. ** Spirit Statistics: Start battles with a Rocket Belt. Fly around until it runs out of fuel. Support. Neutral-type. Knights of Asaeveth * Crystall the Shepard - Ace ** Character: Marth, Alt 6 ** Stage: Castle Siege ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors side specials. The only items that spawn are Beam Swords. Opponent is metal. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases sword-attack power of fighters like Link and Marth. Primary. Attack-type. * Lambequin the Earnest - Advanced ** Character: Corrin, Alt 1 ** Stage: Castle Seige Ω ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors side specials. Opponent is metal. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of swords, whips, hammers, etc. Support. Attack-type. * Addie the Vigilant - Ace ** Character: Link, Alt 2 ** Stage: Castle Siege (BF) ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. Opponent is metal. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of projectile weapons such as bows or guns. Support. Attack-type. * Mollie the Adamant - Advanced ** Character: Richter Belmont, Alt 2 ** Stage: Hyrule Castle ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors up specials. Opponent is metal. ** Spirit Statistics: Decreases damage taken from melee weapons like swords and whips. Support. Shield-type. * Aldis the Turbulent - Advanced ** Character: Simon Belmont, Alt 7 ** Stage: Hyrule Castle Ω ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. Opponent is metal. ** Spirit Statistics: Makes it more difficult to flinch or be launched, but move speed decreases. Support. Neutral-type. Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trigger’s Custom Spirits Category:Custom Spirits